


VolleyballHQ

by dinoduck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, Internet Forum, online forum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinoduck/pseuds/dinoduck
Summary: Hinata joins a volleyball forum.
Kudos: 3





	VolleyballHQ

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please note that if creator's style is turned off, reading this may be a bit harder. If you want to hide it/show it, the button is right next to "comments". I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata introduces himself to a volleyball forum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter serves as a placeholder so my draft isn't deleted, as well as an introduction to what I'm doing. I hope you enjoy!  
> (P.S. this _should_ work on most devices, please yell at me in the comments if it doesn't! Also if the workskin is being weird, please be patient! I may be editing it.)

Forums < Volleyball HQ < Introductions

Hey! I’m Hinata :D

  
volleyball4ever  


Hello! I’m Hinata Shoyo, I’m 13, and I really like volleyball! I plan on going to nationals one day >:)

Re: Hey! I’m Hinata :D

  
Daichi  
~Admin

Hello, and welcome to the forum Hinata! Make sure to read the rules, and have fun :)

Re: Hey! I’m Hinata :D

  
settersRbetter

Lmao this kid thinks he can go to nationals

Re: Hey! I’m Hinata :D

  
Daichi  
~Admin

This is your third warning Kageyama, I’m sorry but I’m going to have to ban you.


End file.
